(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone sensor, and more specifically, relates to a microphone sensor that has a receiving space based on a cover and a control module and is positioned with a sound sensing module within the receiving space.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microphone sensor converts sound into an electrical signal and has recently been gradually downsized. The microphone sensor provides good electromagnetic and audio performance, reliability, and operability. Accordingly, a microphone sensor using micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) technology has been developed. The MEMS microphone sensor is manufactured using a semiconductor batch process. The MEMS microphone sensor has strong tolerance to prevent moisture and heat, compared with a conventional electret condenser microphone (ECM), and can be down-sized and integrated into a signal processing circuit. Additionally, the MEMS microphone sensor has excellent sensitivity and low performance deviation for each product compared with a conventional ECM.
Further, the MEMS microphone sensor may be classified as either a piezoelectric MEMS microphone sensor or a capacitive MEMS microphone sensor. The piezoelectric MEMS microphone sensor is formed with a vibration film, and when the vibration film is adjusted by an external sound (e.g., music), an electrical signal occurs due to a piezoelectric effect and thus a sound pressure is measured. The capacitive MEMS microphone sensor is formed with a fixed film and a vibration film. Accordingly, when a sound (e.g., music) is applied from the exterior to the vibration film, while a gap between the fixed film and the vibration film is adjusted, a capacitance value changes. The sound pressure is changed into an electrical signal at this time.
However, in the conventional microphone sensor, a sound sensing module and a control module are disposed horizontally on a substrate of a cover to be packaged. The sound sensing module and the control module are electrically connected by wire bonding and the size of the microphone sensor and a parasitic component are large. Even if a method of vertical deposition to reduce the size of the microphone sensor is used, there is a drawback that an air inlet should be formed.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.